The Final Hero
by avalyn sparks
Summary: "The prophecy's final superhero shall fall or the daughter of the victim will not live at all, when the four years have passed, the last superhero will catch up to their past." 14 year old Ava has a prophecy over head, with unique abilities, curses and reunions can she survive? Contains other marvel characters. Rated T just in case.
1. prologue

Story  
Hello, my name is Avalyn, Ava for short I'm fourteen, I'm really reserved and not very emotional so this is hard for me to write down but... I just wanted to share this with the world, so here it goes, this is my story.

The beginning:

I woke up that morning with a start, I hadn't slept that night till two in the morning but it had been had been happening every night for two weeks, along with my... Special dreams, you see ever since I can remember I've had dreams that came true, although I had thought "That" dream would be an exception but obviously not since I wouldn't be telling you this. Ok, back on topic, oh yeah, just letting you know I have ADHD so sorry if I get of topic. Anyways I woke up That morning and my mom drove me to school. I lived with my mom and had no siblings also my parents had gotten a divorce twelve years prior. So I met up with my friend Mira we had been friends for our entire lives at the time and we had the same classes. Anyways when the lunch bell rang our school announced a lock down and students hid under desks and crowded together in the far corner of the room. I always fantasized about the supernatural and superpowers and all that. Now my class every year had been immature and taken everything as a joke and the started talking, laughing and joking around the poor teacher could never control them but she tried, oh she tried, gun shots fired off in the distance ha, that shut em up. Suddenly the class room door flew open and a man in a black hood and mask, holding a gun came barging through. My classmates were so dumb they panicked and hid behind the teachers desk, well, everyone except me. The man looked around and saw that I was on my own, I remained emotionless I never exactly could show emotion without forcing it, I always had to project it in my face although if I was feeling strong emotions and you looked into my eyes you could tell. You see, I only actually showed emotion when I explode due to the fact that I'm affected by the emotions of others and I bottled up my own. The man then spoke, "you'll do, come with me.", he demanded pointing his gun at me. I felt my snarky side come out, In public I'm usually quite, polite, kind and all goody to shoes, but I'm naturally the opposite and suppress it. "No thanks, I don't know you.", I answered with stupid innocence.  
"Kid, do you have some sort of death wish cause if you do I'm willing to shoot, if you don't then you better, take me to where your school keeps the dough!" he replied hotly.  
"Sorry, we are not a bakery, but there is a good one down the street, you can buy some there." I said smiling innocently.  
"I meant the money! look how about I put you out of your misery, you know bullet through your head don't worry I'll make it quick and painless, you're to dumb to survive in this world anyway, I'll do you a favour and send you to the next." he shouted as he pointed his gun to my skull.  
" Or, you can go by your self, you know bullet through the skull, you wouldn't survive in this world anyway with your brains, by the way your the dumb one." I replied as he fell to the ground with a thud.  
"Or, you can have an aneorism, your choice", I shrugged, the class came out from their hiding places and I heard the sirens and the police came ready to arrest the guy but pronounced him dead. you see I noticed he was sluggish, he overdosed on anti- depressants and I made him so frustrated he had an aneurism due to weak heart. after police reports were filed school was let out early, the only other death was the principle who in my opinion was an ******* turns out he owed the guy drug money. I'm not surprised his smiles were way to fake. I was lectured about how I could have died, give me a break I've attempted suicide before (though they didn't know that) plus I knew what I was doing thanks to my lack of sleep, also students came up to me and started telling me how "awesome" and "brave" I was, some of them had the nerve to suck up to me and put on fake smiles, to bad they didn't know I could read facial expressions and I know when someone is lying plus, I'm susceptible to the emotions of others although, I maintain a stoic composure. I called my mother to come pick me up and she came and took me to a restaurant where we met up with her business partner uncle John, before he arrived my mother begged me to recount my day. when uncle John came he hugged each of us. we ate and he asked me how school was I said it was ok and he and my mother discussed business stuff such as employment shortages basically businessy stuff, you know professional business development, don't get me wrong I understand that sort of thing, but it's boring to get into plus I had a lot on my mind. Now this type of thing was very normal for me they even received a bunch of business calls which interrupted the conversation which, I had gotten used to. The waitress came and asked if we wanted the bill and uncle John cracked his old corny joke by saying she could keep it the grown ups laughed, he paid and we all left.

The next day:  
Many of you know this day as the day that everyone's memories of how the supers were real, you see at first it was a normal Saturday, but a month prior some supervillian got everyone to forget about 'The Avengers', 'Fantastic Four' and all the other heroes. You see there were movies about them so the memories were easily manipulated. anyways, it was plastered all over the news that day. well, that day changed my life forever, literally.

That night:

I heard a bang and went running down stairs and found my mother lying dead on the ground, I surprisingly stayed composed, which I guess is amazing for a normal fourteen year old girl, but I'm obviously not normal. I already knew what had happened automatically this was a warning that the devil left behind, I was officially in danger I realized the abilities I had in my dream were real so I began my immortal transformation changed my clothes and transferred the entire house into my mind where I would be able to summon my belongings. I left my mother's body on the ground where the house was supposed to be, I grabbed her cellphone copied the data to my phone and erased everything from her phone. I turned off the tracking device on my cell and used her phone to dial 911. The demon's warning note appeared next to the body saying: "the prophecy's final superhero shall fall or the daughter of the victim will not live at all, when the four years have passed, the last superhero will catch up to their past."  
Well at least they just think we're connect they don't know we're one and the same. I heard sirens in the distance and vanished without a trace. 


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1: Four years later:

As I walked into the rural diner I pulled up my hood and headed towards the bar. I wasn't here for a drink though, I was just looking for someone. someone that could help me. I spotted him at the end gulping down a few shots of who knows what surrounded by empty glasses. I slowly but quietly walked up behind him. I stopped right behind him, and decided it was either now or never. "Can I help you?" the bar tender asked.  
logan looked at him like he was crazy and informed him, "I'm not even done my glass, but since your asking one more round."  
"Sorry man wasn't asking you, but you sorta reached past the limit that I'm allowed to serve, so what would it be?" he asked looking to me.  
"Um, I'll have water,please." I answered, taking the stool next to Logan. The diner doors burst open and a masked man came in just as the server set the water in front of me. The man reminded me of the one four  
years ago, he walked in and seemed to scrutinize the three of us. Logan seemed to tense up and looked ready to go to offence at any movement. The server stayed calm and asked, "what can I get you sir? If you try to use that gun in here you should know I'll call the cops."  
"You'll do", the man decided not even listening, he grabbed me , pointed his pistol to my skull.  
"What's up with masked men Pointing guns to my head?" I muttered.  
"Shut up! give me the money or I'll shoot!" he yelled, shouting at me, then our server.  
"Woah, man take it easy", he said putting his hands up in surrender.  
"The money!" he yelled again.  
Logan sprung into action, claws extending from his knuckles pointed towards the masked robber's jugular.  
"One move!" the robber shouted, "and shes finished", he continued pushing harder with the pistol.  
"Excuse me", I spoke up, "I'm right here and 'she' is not finished, I haven't even taken a sip from my water yet!" I replied indignantly with the fake dumb innocence these masked men hate so much.  
" Are you dumb?" he asked, with a look of pure annoyance on his face.  
" that's what they all say" I muttered "Isn't the definition of dumb a person with the inability to speak? cause if it is I'm obviously talking, unless of course your deaf, are you?" I answered cooly.  
"Wha?! I'm not deaf you dumb *****!" he shouted.  
" Ok, how about you drop the gun walk away figure out your money issues and never attempt this again", I said with a hypnotic tone. the mask man froze, dropped the gun, stood up straighter, and walked out of the diner. The server stood behind the counter gaping.  
"Hey, kid, how'd you do that", Logan asked, taking his seat on the stool. I sat back down, and replied by saying: "I'm very persuasive."  
Logan looked at me and asked, "what's your name?"  
I decided to play dumb and answered by saying, " well, 'your name is Logan..."  
"Who told you that? and don't play dumb with me, what's your name? and why are you here it's past midnight, isn't it past your bedtime?"  
before I can reply, the television spoke up with the news, "This marks the fourth year anniversary of the death of mother, Abigail Sparks, and disappearance of daughter, Avalyn Sparks age 14, where the mysterious disappearance of their home, and a mysterious 911 call led police to discover the body with a note saying...", at the mention of my name I felt myself flush and I subconsciously felt to make sure my hood was still up, that's where my technokenisis came into play, you see, I can control technology with my mind, though I tend to do subconsciously and, have yet to gain control of that ability. Logan didn't seem to notice, but seemed upset.  
"Um, what's wrong?"I asked meekly.  
" I knew her, Abigail at least I met her after she divorced her husband, and when I proposed to her, she refused because, she felt it would be abandoning her daughter, I understood but now she's gone..."  
"Yea, mom was like that.." I replied, then realized what I said to late, and slapped my hand to my mouth.  
"Wait, mom?" Logan realized he pulled down my hood and gasped, "Avalyn, what happened? where'd you disappear to? where have you been for that last four years? why didn't you show up sooner? wait, aren't you supposed to be 18 now?"  
He asked.  
" That's to many questions", I told him.  
"Hey mike!" Logan called the bartender, "put it all on my tab", he said, getting up and dragging me with him out the door.  
"Ok, I can't just leave a kid to go off on their own, so, you can stay with me, but, you need to tell me what happened. which I did, of course leaving out my discovery of the identity of the legendary "final superhero". 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion:

The next day:

Logan offered to drop me off at the supers convention where, all the superheroes meet to discuss super important stuff like, the legend of the final superhero four year deadline passing already, and the sparks family wish ability disappearing. My father died two years after he divorced my mother, who had gained full custody of me when, he signed off all his legal parenting rights, I wasn't an only child, my older brother was 18 years older than me. Since he was over eighteen he was legally considered an adult, my father had changed his last name before my brother was born and started a company which my brother inherited, anyways when my parents split up my last name was changed to my father's original last name, sparks. To bad my grandpa only has my brother who did not inherit the wishing ability, which whoever has it can make a wish that is meant to be granted and it'll happen, you know, like wishing for super powers. when i got there I saw my grandfather yelling at Tony Stark, then I realized something, Tony Spark, Tony Stark. My breath caught in my throat. I just stood and listened.  
"... If you didn't receive the ability then who does? wouldn't want to be murdered by demons like your mother and sister would you Antonio?!" I heard Gramps shout.  
"Avalyn isn't dead, she can't be..." I heard Tony reply.  
"Oh really? because her older brother was there to protect her, hm?" I felt my self turn into a child due to my curse I can't age past 14 but when I think about a time before when I felt strong emotions I turn that age and get stuck for a few hours.  
"Wasn't it you who promised the poor four year old you would always protect her? aren't you suppose to be hero? aren't you iron man?"  
I knew I had enough, so as a four year old I walked up to them, I didn't care if I gave the old man a heart attack, I needed to help Tony.  
" Don't listen to him Tony, your a good big brother",i said to Tony in my four year old voice then turned to grandfather who blanched, "what's the matter gramps? you look like you've seen a ghost, oh I get it, you don't want anyone to know that when your ability vanished, someone undid your wishes, so you don't have demons following you, but your thinking someone is about to inherit the gift so you were going to threaten them into wishing your abilities back, since Tony is your only living relative you were trying to hurt his feelings, which isn't very nice.", I finished crossing my arms after my long childish sounding rant.  
The old man collapsed from shock, probably because you lose the ability in old age which he didn't realize meant he was at deaths door, and I guess seeing me as a four year old when I should be dead his heart couldn't take it. Tony stood there gaping at me he didn't move even when the paramedics carried away the body and the rest of the avengers ran over to see what happened, after a moment he regained his bearings, "Avalyn?", he whispered, probably thinking I'm a ghost since I'm in four year old form.  
"In the flesh", I replied.  
He came up to poke me and the other Avengers were looking at him like he lost his marbles. "How?" he asked. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Why?

I burst into a childish giggle and answered, "lets just say it's a very long story, and I've had the craziest four years of my life."  
He scrutinized me for a moment and reached down to lift me and started walking to the door. "well then I guess you have quite the story to tell me at Avengers tower", he replied with a grin.  
"Wait Stark, you can't just grab a kid and leave, first of all I can't trust you with a kid and second that's considered kidnapping!" Bruce shouted at Tony when the rest of the Avengers caught up with us in the limo.  
"Well, I am technically 18", I piped up. Everyone looked at me wide eyed even Thor.  
"That is very young! do all midguardian children look that much younger then they are, I was aware aging is different here then on Asgard but I was not aware there was such a difference!" Thor boomed.  
Everyone turned to look at Thor then turned there attention back to me.  
Tony then spoke, "eighteen?"  
"Wow for a genius you suck at math, subtract how old you were when  
I was born from your current age and that's how old I am supposed to be", I answered.  
"Supposed to be?" cap spoke up.  
"Umhm"  
"please explain"  
"Well I'm suppose to be eighteen but, I'm not"  
"But how"  
"It's a long story"  
"Which your going to tell us", Tony cut in.  
"Fine", I replied. I told them everything about the last four years except, the final superhero stuff.  
When I was finished the story we had arrived and Tony carried me to the elevator and into the living room, "why didn't you come to me Ava?" Tony asked, sounding hurt.  
"How was I suppose to find you? At the time I found myself on my own I dialled 911 and ran, sure there were the occasional devil attack which caused me to relocate several times but, I managed to get by" I answered with a shrug, I then grew back to my fourteen year old self due to thinking about that day and Tony hugged me, and said, "I'll be there for you and I won't let anyone hurt you again I promise."  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four: How?

Tony led me to a room and set me on the bed, he shut the door before seating himself next to me. "You left out details", he said in a singsong tone. "Tony, I want to tell you I really do but, I don't want you to get hurt...", I began. "Ava", he interrupted sadly, "you don't need to protect me that's my job, I don't want you to get hurt or die I...", he began to cry. I felt myself turn into a two year old and crawled to him before enveloping him into a hug like he used to do for me whenever I had a nightmare. "You really need to explain this Sudden dealing thing, your going to give someone other then gramps a heart attack", he joked. I smiled at that, it was funny, then grew serious and replied into his shoulder with my current baby voice, "I sorta can't control it, but it was all the demons fault if he hadn't cursed me when I was performing the transformation I would have only stopped aging, but I had to do the transformation because of the prophecy, I don't get why it's called an immortal transformation I can still die just not from old age...", I rambled, stupid ADHD, for the last four years I had to make due without my mess because there is only so far a week supply can take you. "Woah slow down I can't understand a word with your mumbling", I repeated my self slower this time minimizing my rambling. Tony grew serious and looked me in the eye, I felt a little uncomfortable under scrutiny but understood none the less relaxing on his lap. "Name every injury you have ever gotten", he demanded seriously, I gulped he doesn't know about my eidetic memory yet he expects me to state every single injury. At his gaze I complied, "sixteen fractures, twenty five sprains, 45 lacerations...". I was interrupted, "where? How do you remember that many? and how were they acquired? Who did it? And who gave you sugar?", Tony listed off. " that is too many questions.." I started. "Which you can obviously remember", he said raising a brow. "Well eidetic memory does that to ya, and a lot of places, they were acquired in a simple fashion and I do not condone hinting anyone down", I answered. "Jarvis, do a full body scan!" Shouted Tony in his no nonsense tone, the avengers burst in obviously listening in, Captain America shot me a look that said he was not condoning such behavior, a British voice broke out "right away sir". "Cool AI", I said, not letting my nerves show at a full body scan. Tony beamed in pride before worry took over, guess his big brother instincts were not fooled. A projected image of me showed up in the middle of the room before a gasp broke out and I felt everything go black, as Jarvis spoke out, "sir, some of these injuries are current". I knew nothing but darkness.


	6. Author note

**Author Note:**

 **Sorry for not updating, I have decided to place this story on a possibly temporary hiatus, if I receive a certain amount of comments i may**

 **continue for now please PM me if you have any suggestions or wish for me to continue**

 **avalyn sparks**

 **out! ;p**


End file.
